The Skeleton and the Spider
by Lightening sparks
Summary: When their chase after Billy-Ray Sanguine takes them to New York the Detective Duo discover the friendly neighbour hood Spider. What will happen when crime rises?
1. Jumping off buildings

Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant chased after Billy-Ray Sanguine. Finally they cornered him, in a corner.

"Hey, Pleasant, lil darlin" Sanguine snarled

"dont, call me that" growled Valkyrie

"Do you know why I'm called Skulduggery Pleasant?" Skulduggery asked him

"aw, god, because your 'Pleasant' to meet" Sanguine groaned

"good" Skulduggery walked over to Sanguine and said "did you know that the sparrow flys-" he was cut off by a man in a red and blue suit jumping off a building

"hello, I'm your freindly neighbour hood spider man"


	2. What the hell?

"What the hell?" Murmured Skulduggery but Spider-Man zapped a web thingy onto Sanguine's mouth and before Sanguine (who was in shock) could do anything Spider-Man attached a web thing onto his chest, dragged him and punched him repeatedly while Sanguine fumbled for his straight razor and waved it, Spider-Man jerked back. Skulduggery took out his gun in a flash, holding it out so it could shoot either Sanguine or 'Spider-Man' while Valkyrie readied Shadows.

Spider man, who was stumbling back turned to them "um... I'm Spider man, New York Cities hero" he said

Skulduggery's gun didn't waver "Go" he said

"well, I'm sorry mr Skeleton but I think your being a bit Spineless" Spider M

an said

"and I think your and idiot in a leotard" Valkyrie commented

"And I think your a goth" Spider man retorted

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow "oh, you are gonna pay" she snarled and launched herself at Spider man who zapped her with a web thing and tossed her agianst a wall while Skulduggery handcuffed Sanguine and pushed at the air, sending spider man flying. Valkyrie recovered and sent spikes of Shadows at Spider man. Spider man dodged and threw her over his head and Valkyrie landed heavily on her head and groaned while Skulduggery threw a fireball at Spider man who yelped and had to swing away before he was burnt alive to get to a water fountin.


	3. Apology

Dear readers

I am giving up on this seriously rubbish story, I realise that spider-man was never meant to meet Skulduggery Pleasant and Co, sorry to those that were actually enjoying this.

**lightening sparks :)**


	4. Fountain Water

Authors note: I have been convinced to do another chapter, please review so I know if I should continue or just scrap it.

Spider-Man swung himself into a fountain to douse the flames that the weird man had threw at him,another threat thinking they can turn this city to ruin. but nothing gets past Spider-Man, He'd stopped the GreenGoblin, Doctor Octopus and some weird slime stuff that tries to control you. And countless gangs, riots and muggers. He stood up and web slung out of the fountain while people stared at him weirdly, he swung round a building **and** throw his apartment window and landed with a roll. Spider-Man shut the window and put normal clothes on, Peter Parker logged onto his computer and looked up **thin man in a suit. **it was surprising how many websites **popped** up, not just about suits that make you look thin but their was one that caught his eye **Kenny .UK**, hmmm... An Irish reporter on the supernatural section in the newspaper, worth a shot. Peter clicked on it and found photographs, witness's, plenty of proof along with eyewitness reports. wow, this guy really is intrested in this stuff, maybe I can meet up with him in NYC, Kenny would have to take a flight, seeing that he's in Ireland and Peter had to be Spider-Man. Thats another of information, they come from Ireland, hmmm... What Are they doing in New York City in America?


	5. Undercover magic

Valkyrie watched the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man swing away, occasionally yelping at the fire. She sat up after being thrown into a wall and groaned, the only part of her that wasn't protected, her head. Valkyrie rubbed her temple as she felt a headache coming, she dusted herself off and walked over to where Skulduggery stood.

"So much for 'Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man'" Skulduggery said

"Well, in his defence you did pull a gun on him" Valkyrie noted

"Your defending the weirdo her throw you into the wall?" Skulduggery said, if he had eyebrows they would be rising

"No! Well... Yes, But.." Valkyrie stammered

"anyway, you looking forward for some Spider-Hunting?"

"Actually I'm Looking Forward to a burger but... I guess that'all have to do" Valkyrie grinned as she and Skulduggery took off into the sky, so much for keeping magic a secret.


End file.
